User blog:Really Big Hat/My IZ Mini Bios
I credit this idea completely to Gia. ^-^ 'Liz' Name: Well, my Irken name is just Liz, but my human name is Elizabeth Sierra Goldstein, but if you call me that, I swear, you’ll have a blaster hole in your head. Age: On Irk, I’m 15, but in Earth years, I’m 150. My human body is about 11-12 years old, though. Parents: Harry and Marissa Goldstein What’s Your Style?: Well, for my human outfit, I kinda got that skater girl look goin’ on, and for my Irken outfit, I wear a lot of pink, since it’s my favorite color. *everyone stares at me* Yes, pink is my favorite color. Take a picture, it’ll last longer! Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: No! I’m perfect! *Saf nudges her and gives her a ‘really?’ look* Okay yes, I do have a few small ones… I’m a terrible shot… uh… I can be pushy… I can’t really show my romantic feelings very well… and yeah… Sol: She’s also immature, loud mouthed, hot headed, brash, a terrible dancer, can’t find her way out of a box, stupid, moronic, egotistic— Liz: *covers Sol’s mouth* I think they get it! Pet: I have a flame demon cat named Mayhem. Do you have a crush?: Nope! I gots a boyfriend! Jon Tyler, the awesomest guy in the world! Siblings?: Nurp. When I abducted my parents, they hadn’t had kids yet. Favorite Activity?: Blasting stuff and pranking >:D Biggest Problem?: Sol Favorite Famous Person?: Does Christ count as a famous person? Best Subject?: Science and Social Studies Worst Subject?: Math and English >:( Closest Friend(s): Sonny and RBH 'UKI' Name: Hi! I’m UKI! *waves* Age: Lizzy created me about five Irk years ago! Parents: Um… Does Lizzy count? What’s your Style?: GIRly! (Credit of that saying goes to Hyper) Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: Lizzy says I’m defective! …What’s that mean? Pet: I gots a stuffed raccoon! I named him Rigby! Do you have a crush?: Yeah, Girry! I lurvs him! ^-^ MAR: *looks at her all sad* UKI: ~clueless~ ^-^ Siblings?: What’s a sibling? Favorite Activity?: I LOVE dressing MAR up in little costumes! Biggest Problem?: When someone yells at Lizzy. Favorite Famous Person?: Jeremy Shada! I lurvs Finn-y! ^-^ Best Subject: Making friends! Worst Subject: Hm… *thinks* I dunno! Closest Friend(s)?: Everyone! Oh, only one? Hm… MAR! 'Sol' Name: Sol Age: 15 Irk years, 150 Earth years, 13 human years, 14 Serrinian years. Parents: I don’t have any. What’s your style?: Goth. Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: No. Liz: Yes she does! Her PAK has a malfunction that makes her hate everyone and everything. Except for Saf for some reason... Sol: *shoves her away* Go away! Pet: Does my SIR count? Do you have a crush?: *clings to Saf’s arm* Two words: Boyfriend, mine. Siblings?: None. Favorite Activity: Nothing. Biggest Problem: Everything. Favorite Famous Person?: Edger Allan Poe Best Subject?: Everything that involves destroying and conquering. Worst Subject?: Nothing. Closest Friend(s)?: Does Saf count? 'MAR' Name: Hi! UKI again! MAR can’t talk, so I’ll do this interview thingy for him! Age: Sun got MAR five years ago, just like me! ^-^ Parents: Does Sun count? What’s Your Style?: Uh… *shifts eyes unsure…* Red…? Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: MAR can’t talk. Does that count? Pet: MAR doesn’t have one. Do you have a crush?: I think MAR likes someone. I asked if he did, and he nodded, but he wouldn’t tell me… Siblings?: He doesn’t have one. Biggest Problem?: He can’t talk. Favorite Famous Person?: Uh…. Best Subject?: MAR is really smart! Worst Subject?: Talking *giggles* Closest Friend(s)?: Me! ^-^ 'Saf' Name:'''Saf, but on Earth its Saf Farmer. '''Age: I’m fifteen, but on Earth I’m thirteen. Parents: I don’t have any because Irkens are cloned. Weird huh? What’s your style?: I’m pretty laid back, and on Earth, I’m dressed kind of punk-ish. Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: Yeah, I can’t really say what’s really on my mind… I have a problem with that… Pet: Nope Do you have a crush?: *pats Sol’s head, which she’s still clinging onto him* Yeah, but she’s my girlfriend now, so *shrugs* Siblings?: Nuh-uh Favorite Activity?: I really don’t know. Biggest Problem: When Sol and Liz fight. Favorite Famous Person?: I really admire Stephen King’s work. Best Subject?: '''English '''Worst Subject?: Social Studies. Closest Friend(s)?: Sol and Liz 'Sonny' Name: Hi there! I’m Sonny Flowers! Age: I’m around 11 and 12 Parents: I don’t have a dad, but I have a mom! Her name is Dani Flowers! What’s your style?: I’m really peppy, cheery and girly! ^-^ Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: Well, I didn’t really have a friend before Liz came. People didn’t like me for some reason… :/ I think it’s because they didn’t like my personality… Everyone at my skool is kind of dark, and I’m all light. Pet: I don’t have one, but boy, would I like a dog!. Do you have a crush?: Not yet, but probably someday! RBH: *coughLIKEWHENYOUREFOURTEENcough* Sonny: Huh? Siblings?: Nope! My dad left us before they could have another child. Favorite Activity?: Being happy and cheery all the time! Biggest Problem?: When people make fun of me and my friends. Favorite Famous Person?: There’s just so many to pick! Best Subject?: Science! Worst Subject?: …Pretty much everything else… Though, I’m sort of good at math… Closest Friend(s): Liz! 'Galley' Name: I’m Princess Galleia Monica Forestier of Dark Serrinia… But if you call me anything except for Galley or Princess Galley, I’ll cut your arms and legs off. Age: I’m 13 years old. Parents: King Mascierna and Queen Florienaste of Dark Serrinia. What’s your style?: Punk. Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it? I hate almost everything having to do with my planet and family. Pet: Nope, my father’s allergic to many animals. Do you have a crush?: No. *looks at Nark* Siblings?: Yeah, I have a little brother, Prince Archenvia. Favorite Activity?: Practicing with my knife. Biggest Problem?: '''My father. '''Favorite Famous Person?: I don’t have one. Best Subject?: Nothing. Worst Subject?: Everything. Closest Friend(s)?: I guess Nark counts. 'Nark' Name: Invader Nark. Age: 16 Irk years, 13 Dark Serrinian years Parents: None. Irkens don’t have them. They’re a distraction to our duties. What’s your style?: I don’t have one. Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: Proper Irkens don’t have any flaws. Pet: Why would I want them? Do you have a crush?: No. Emotions like love just get in the way of the mission. Siblings?: Irkens don’t have them. Favorite Activity?: Destroying. Biggest Problem?: Everything that’s not Irken. Favorite Famous Person?: None. Best Subject?: Piloting, aerodynamics, and artillery. Worst Subject?: Closest Friend(s)?: I guess Galley. RBH: Wow… *shakes head* 'Vellion' Name: I'm Vellion. Don't ask again, you mortal. Age: '''Are you an idiot? I'm immortal. Even I have lost track of my age. '''Parents: My parents are Miranda, a vampire, and Donavin, a wizard. What's your style?: Goth. You would be Goth too, if you were an immortal dark wizard T_T Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: '''I hate almost everyone and everything. '''Pet: I don't have one. Do you have a crush?: '''It's none of your business that my girlfriend is Devi. '''Siblings?: '''No. '''Favorite Activity?: '''Practicing my magic. '''Biggest Problem?: '''Everything except for Devi. '''Favorite Famous Person?: I don't have one. Best Subject?: Magic Worst Subject?: '''Dying. '''Closest Friend?: '''Devi. ME!! :D '''Name: Emily (AKA RBH) Age: 15 Parents: Nikki and Brian What’s Your Style?: Eh, I’m a tomboy. I wear hoodies and t-shirts, my GIR shirts, and jeans. Do you have a flaw? If so, what is it?: *snorts* Do I have a flaw? I’m ALL flaws! It’d be easier to name my GOOD qualities! Pet: I have three dogs, Daisy, Wally, and Max, and two cats, Isabella and Solomon. Do you have a crush?: Yeah, there’s Dibbeh (IZ), and Dipper(Gravity Falls), and Danny (Danny Phantom), and Timmy (Fairly Odd Parents), and Jimmy (Jimmy Neutron), and Manny (El Tigre), and—Oh… crushes that aren’t cartoons…? Well… there’s this one guy, but he has a girlfriend… who happens to be meh friend :/ Siblings?: I have two younger brothers and one older brother. Favorite Activity?: Draw, write, go on this wiki, um… watch cartoons, and yeah… Biggest Problem?: People. Favorite Famous Person?: Hm… Tom Kenny, Jennette McCurdy, Matt Bennet (he’s so huggable! ^-^), and Taylor Swfit. Best Subject?: English and Social Studies. Worst Subject?: Math and Science :/ Closest Friend(s): Liz, Michaela, and Elizabeth :/ Category:Blog posts